Dashboards or instrument panels installed in motor vehicles typically comprise air outlets that are installed in a fixed manner. The air outlets are connected to a ventilation system for ventilating the vehicle interior. As a general rule, the direction of the airstream issuing from an air outlet opening can be changed through rotatable slats. For regulating the intensity of the airstream, a mechanical or electronic regulating device is provided. In practice it has been shown that air outlets installed in a fixed manner have a tendency to becoming dirty. Cleaning of the slats involves a certain effort.
For an effective cooling/heating or air-conditioning of the vehicle interior it is advantageous when the air outlets are mounted relatively high on the dashboard. In addition, many vehicle occupants perceive it as pleasant when the airstream meets upper parts of the body. From the series production of motor vehicles, arrangements are known wherein air outlets installed in a fixed manner are fitted onto the dashboard. Disadvantageous is that the air outlets protrude relatively far upwards and can impair the esthetic appearance of the dashboard. In addition, there is also the problem that the air outlets even positioned here in a prominent location tend to get dirty.
The German patent application DE 19961161 A1 and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,877 describe air outlets which can be moved into an opening and closing position, wherein the air outlets in closing position can be flush-mounted in a receptacle of the dashboard.